Antenna reflectors for satellites or space vehicles must fulfill a number of requirements. For example, they must be lightweight and have a high accuracy. It is important that they can be stowed in a very small space when transported into space.
For this purpose, reflectors have been developed, which are folded together during transport into orbit and are then deployed in space. Conventional mechanisms, however, are often susceptible to jamming together, which often leads to failure of the reflector to be utilized after it is transported into space. In addition, known reflectors only have a limited size, which is additionally limited, for example, by requirements for accuracy. Further, there is the problem that the reflectors are subjected to high stresses due to thermal effects and by radiation, which in the case of known reflectors often leads to a delay and to a consequent inaccuracy of the reflector surface. Specific requirements are placed on the reflector, depending on the type of application, and thus, the development and manufacture of individual reflectors is associated with high cost.